A solar cell module includes a plurality of solar cells, wiring members connecting the solar cells, encapsulant for sealing these members, and the like. The wiring member is adhered on an electrode of the solar cell, and solder has been primarily used for the adhesion. However, due to effects of heat during the soldering process, there may be cases where deflection of the solar cell or cracks may be caused. Such disadvantages appear more significantly as the thickness of the solar cell becomes thinner. Because of this, a method of adhering the wiring member and the solar cell using a resin adhesive (hereinafter simply referred to as an “adhesive”) in place of the solder has been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1).